


Forbidden Desire

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, blindfold, bound wrists, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Forbidden Desire

You sighed as you sat at your desk, writing something down on sheet a paper as music filled the room. You hadn't been sleeping well lately as thoughts of him had invaded your dreams. Your eyes slipped closed for a second, or so you thought. 

You woke with a small groan, your eyes opened but no light visible as something blocked your vision. You let out a shaky breath when you felt yourself moving then the set of strong arms around your body slowly laid you on your bed.

Hands moved swiftly to tie your wrists down onto the headboard before moving to your body, removing what little clothing you had on then suddenly disappearing.

"H-Hello?" You spoke softly, scared of the reply you'd get. Your body shook and you tried to pull on the ropes on your wrists

"Don't" A voice replied back. You let out a shaky breath and moved your head towards the voice "What are you doing?" You asked.

He moved toward you "You know exactly what I'm doing" he replied and spread your legs with his strong hands moving up your inner thighs.

You let out a moan and tried to move away but he pinned you down with his body "No running. All mine now" he whispered against your ear as he pressed his body against yours.

"We can't.. Please" Your body trembled against his. You wanted this more than you could, say but it's not right. He's not yours to have and you both knew it.

He moved to slip your blindfold off and then looked into your eyes "Tell me you don't want this" he whispered against your lips, his eyes blown wide. You tried to get the words out, to tell him that it's wrong and that you don't but you couldn't.

You moved to close the space between you, kissing him. Just a press of lips at first before you both lean into it. His hands moved against your body and you moaned into his mouth "Please" you whispered.

He pulled back, moving to get a condom from his discarded jeans and then he moved back to you. Wordlessly, he slipped it on then moved your body to line up and pushed inside slowly.

Your let out the breath you've been holding and then a moan at the feeling of him inside you. It felt amazing as he pushed all the way in and pulled back, a slow steady space. 

His face was against your neck. You could feel his lips against your skin, his teeth scraping down your neck as he sped up. You arched against him and he moved his hands to your waist, moving them up to cup your breasts.

"Ooooh" Your hips moved against him as his fingers teased at your nipples. Your skin was vibrating from ecstasy and your ears filled with his moans "Fuck.. So tight" he let out a growl before biting down on your neck.

You cried out as his teeth dug into your neck, your wrists hurting from the strain of your movements but you didn't care. This was better than you could have ever imagined.

He changed the angle and you both groaned before he moved in and out of you faster. His movements desperate. Your breathing hitched and you thrust down before your orgasm hit "Aaaaah!"

"Beautiful" He whispered as he kept moving against you, his hands ran down your body and that was his undoing. He came with your name on his lips.

You panted as your head hit the headboard with a soft thud, your body still coming down as he pulled away from you. You winced as he untied you, the skin on your wrists an angry red. He took your hands and kissed at the marks he'd created.

"Sorry" He whispered against them and you let out a low hiss. You moved your hands away and shifted away from him slowly "You should go" you wrapped a bed sheet around your body and moved to get up.

He moved off the bed and helped you up before you end up tumbling to the floor "No" He says, bending down to kiss your lips. You shouldn't kiss him back but you do. You can't fight the way you feel about him.

"Please. I can't do this" You tried to pull back but his arms wrapped around you tightly "I won't be second choice" you looked at him angrily as you tried to pull away from his arms again.

"You're not.. Not anymore" He said and your mouth parted to reply but nothing came out. He leaned in and kissed you again and you kissed back without reservation. 

You pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Your words still failing you as his eyes softened. "I'm yours now" he cupped your cheek and you couldn't help but lean into his touch as the words washed over you. Your body relaxed against his and you let yourself fall.


End file.
